


Returning the Favour

by haloeddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hell, Uriel (Mention Only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloeddean/pseuds/haloeddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: Person A and B are sleeping but A wakes up because B is having nightmares, moving around and mumbling. A doesn’t know what to do at first but then A slowly comes closer to B and hugs them. B then calms down and they both proceed sleeping. </p><p>Takes place between "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" and "Wishful Thinking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't really written anything in about 20 years and its been at least 80 since I even attempted to write a fic. )
> 
> I FOUND THE ACTUAL PROMPT so that's all I updated lol
> 
> (Changed some tags just because)

A '67 Chevy Impala rode along the highway in solitude, its headlights the only thing piercing the darkness. Inside its passengers sat in silence, the engine's steady rumbling doing little to ease the tension between them. The driver glanced worriedly over at the man next to him yet made no attempt to speak. He wasn't sure what to say just yet or if he should even try. By all accounts, the hunt was a success and nothing went wrong, so there wasn't really anything that needed addressing..

At least he didn't think so.

"How about some music?" He managed finally as he reached over to turn on the radio. A few cords of a classic rock song hummed through the car briefly before being silenced with a click. "Or not...?"

His passenger simply muttered 'headache' in way of explanation before returning to gaze out the window. He opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it again, deciding that perhaps he should leave it for now. It was pretty tense in the car already and adding to it didn't seem like something he wanted to do right now. Still, he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting over to his brother every so often. 

An hour and a half came and went before the pair finally rolled into the small Minnesota town. Not quite their destination, but it didn't seem worth it to keep driving when both of them were this tired. A relatively short drive down the deserted main road brought them to a small, dreary motel almost on the edge of town. Stifling a yawn, the car was guided carefully into the narrow parking lot and eased up to the main office. 

"Dean, you wanna go- get us a room..." Sam finished lamely as he realized his brother had dozed off against the passenger window. He dropped back against the seat with a soft sigh, it had been a while since he'd seen his brother sleep without the aid of alcohol. Normally he'd have to drink most - if not all - of a bottle of whiskey before he could sleep. Sam had attempted to address this a couple of times with no success; Dean just shut him down whenever he tried.

He took in his brother's sleeping form a moment longer before stiffly unfolding himself from the driver seat. Sometimes he wished the Impala was a bit bigger; just enough to accommodate his long limbs really. But only sometimes. Most of the time he didn't mind much.

He eased the door closed with one hand, careful not to disturb his brother, before heading towards the motel's main office. The man behind the desk gazed lazily at him as he walked in, though said nothing in way of greeting. 

"Hey, need a room for the night... two queens," said Sam, just a little too tired to bother with the pleasantries at the moment. Not that it particularly mattered, the clerk didn't seem like he could be bothered to care anyhow. "Preferably the one on the end."

Much to Sam's annoyance, the man took his time fulfilling his request; though whether it was out of spite or laziness he couldn't quite tell. Possibly both, if he really thought about it. On the bright side, the lack of attentiveness meant he probably wouldn't notice the stolen credit card he was using.

The transaction went off without a hitch - no surprise there - and Sam was finally able to make his exit. Almost immediately after stepping out the door he was accosted by a gust of wind. While not particularly harsh, the air was just cool enough to earn a shiver from him. Now cold as well as tired, Sam pointedly hurried back to warmth of the Impala to move them closer to their room.

Once parked, Sam turned his attention back to his sleeping brother. All he had to do was wake him up, which wasn't usually an issue, but it was different this time. Dean rarely slept peacefully these days and it seemed like a shame to disturb him. Still he couldn't just leave him in the car either..

"We're here," He announced finally, gaze fixed on his brother whom continued to sleep on. "Dean, come on... don't make me leave you here." Sam huffed tiredly. 

Still nothing. 

"Dean, come on-" He began as he reached over to give his brother a nudge. Dean, despite having barely been touched awoke rather violently. In fact, he ended up hitting his head against the passenger window as he jumped away from Sam's hand. 

"S-Sammy?" Dean gasped, green eyes wide with fear as he stared at the man in question.

"Dean, it's OK," He replied calmly, palms raised to show he had no ill intentions. Somehow he got the impression that his brother didn't think it was really him. "It's me." 

"Hey uh.. you get a room already?" Dean asked, still eying Sam somewhat warily.

"Uh yeah?" Sam continued to speak slowly, eyes locked on his brother's."That's just what I was trying to tell you.."

Dean carefully examined the concerned expression on his younger brother's face for a moment before finally relaxing; apparently having come to the conclusion that the being in front of him was truly his brother. "Sorry.. was having a really weird dream," He mumbled softly.

Sam just nodded, deciding to accept that vague explanation for the time being. He didn't think his brother was lying, per se; it was more that he wasn't telling him everything. And as much as he wanted to press the matter, he couldn't really justify it just then. 

Without another word, the two hunters climbed from the Impala with duffle bags in hand and headed into the motel room. The room itself was pretty plain, with off white walls and dark brown carpet that covered the entire floor. To the right of the door sat - if Sam wasn't mistaken - an outdoor patio set, minus the umbrella, with tiny black coffee maker on top. Along the left wall was a large wooden dresser/makeshift TV stand, strategically placed so the ancient looking television was roughly in the middle of the wall. Across from that were two rather lumpy looking queen beds both fitted with identical maroon bedding and just enough room between them to accommodate a little black nightstand. No lamp or alarm clock though, making their only source of light a single lightbulb in the very middle of the ceiling. Definitely not the nicest room they've had but it wasn't the worst either - and for that they were grateful. Not that the room quality mattered much as they were only staying the one night.

The click of the door locking behind him snapped Sam from his thoughts and he turned just in time to watch Dean collapse onto the bed closest to the door, his things abandoned at the floor next to it.

"At least take your shoes off,"Sam huffed tiredly, giving his brother a light smack on the leg as he walked towards the other bed. Dean grunted but made no attempt to sit up; instead he used one foot to nudge at the heel of the other until the boot slipped off, hitting the floor with a dull thump. Sam rolled his eyes as his sibling repeated the process with the opposite foot. 

"Happy now?" Dean asked grumpily into his pillow. 

"Ecstatic." Replied Sam, his tone sarcastic. 

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

In a matter of minutes Dean had fallen fast asleep, a fact made obvious by the snoring drifting over from his side of the room. Luckily, it wasn't particularly loud so Sam didn't really mind; if anything it brought him some comfort being able to hear his brother. Not being able to see or talk to him for so long had been difficult. Even the time spent with out him due to the Trickster wasn't nearly as bad. There had been nightmares for weeks following that but they were almost pleasant in comparison to the ones he had after Dean went to Hell. And, truthfully, Sam could handle the nightmares; they were something he had been dealing with his entire life. Yes, they were awful; and yes, the images tended to haunt him long after he'd woken up. But that wasn't really the worst part. No. The worst part was waking up, expecting Dean to be there to comfort him like he always has, only to remember that he was gone. Just thinking about it was enough to make his chest ache. 

With a little shake of his head, Sam forced the thoughts down and turned his attention to his duffle bag. He dropped it onto his own bed and promptly began rifling through it. After a bit of searching Sam was able to locate a clean change of clothes and a tooth brush. Despite being exhausted, a shower seemed like a good idea right then. One reason being that it would give him the option to sleep longer in the morning while Dean had himself a shower. It also meant he didn't have to worry about most of - or all - the hot water being used up on him. Sam paused briefly in the doorway and cast one last look toward his brother - just to make sure he was still asleep - then disappeared into the bathroom. 

Sam emerged from the bathroom sometime later, skin still slightly damp and track pants hanging off his hips. He hastily scrubbed at his still wet hair with a towel, just enough to keep him from dripping water everywhere, before tossing it off to the side. It was too late and he was too tired to care where it landed. After first shutting the bathroom light, Sam walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge with a heavy sigh. He simply sat for a few moments before turning his attention to the bag he'd left at the end of the bed. All he could be bothered to do with it was drop it onto the floor next to him, the t-shirt he'd neglected to put on laying abandoned on top. With that Sam made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed and began to drift off.

Of course, this didn't last for very long. 

Not five minutes had passed when something caught his attention. Caught somewhere between conscious and unconscious, Sam had to struggle to register what exactly he was hearing. A few seconds passed before he recognized the sound of Dean saying his name - only something sounded off. 

"Dean?" He asked, voice thick with sleep. He waited a moment for a response but heard nothing. "I'm so tired I'm beginning to hear things," Sam thought sleepily as he began to drift off once more.

"S-Sam!" Dean yelled suddenly, voice shaking. "Help! S-Sammy.."

Sam definitely heard that and was on his feet seconds later. Now very much awake and on guard, he scanned the room the best he could given the limited light. Not seeing any immediate threats, Sam turned his attention to see Dean tossing and turning in his bed. "Is he.. having a nightmare?" He wondered as he moved closer, gaze focused on Dean's face. Thanks to the light that had managed to break through cracks in the blinds he could make out the expression his brother wore as well as the fact that he was sweating. Concerned, Sam knelt on the bed so he was leaning over Dean and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. Before he was even able to say or do anything else Dean began to struggling and attempted to escape. 

"Dean, it's ok! It's me! I'm not gonna hurt you," said Sam, tightening his grip to keep his brother from moving too much.

"No! Sto-" Dean's voice cracked and he let out a soft sob. "S-Sam.. help."

The sound of his voice was like a punch to the gut, knocking the air out of Sam's lungs and leaving him dizzy. Once the air returned to his brain, his thoughts began to race as he began piecing everything together. Uriel was right - Dean could remember his time in Hell. A lump began to develop in his throat as it all sunk in. He had a feeling his brother had been hiding something - and maybe deep down he already knew what - but he had hoped it wasn't true. Another sob escaped Dean and that was enough to snap Sam back to reality and to the realization that he had the other pinned down still. The fact he could feel him shaking beneath him only made it worse. Unsure of what else to do and unwilling to leave Dean's side, Sam carefully eased himself down next to Dean. Once positioned somewhat more comfortably, Sam was able to pull Dean closer and wrap his arms firmly around him.

"It's ok, Dean.." He murmured, chin rested lightly against Dean's hair. "It's ok.. you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you.. I promise.."

Sam laid there for a long time rubbing Dean's back and whispering reassurances into his ear, patiently waiting for the other to relax. Soon enough the tension eased from Dean's body as he slipped into a more peaceful state of unconsciousness. Pleased his persistence paid off, Sam let out a heavy sigh and allowed himself to relax as well. He stayed like that for awhile just enjoying the warmth and closeness; something he realized then that he had been missing. It had been years since he'd last been allowed to curl up next to his brother like this. The only difference was that instead of Dean being the one to comfort him, Sam was the one doing the comforting. That was a nice thought and Sam was truthfully quite proud of it; or he was up until he remembered that Dean probably wouldn't appreciate it the same way. If only because he was Mr. "No Chick Flick Moments" and hated to acknowledge that he even enjoyed or needed that sort of thing. 

Deciding he might as well try to prevent - or at least minimize - any unnecessary drama in the morning, Sam carefully began to untangle himself from his brother. He had barely moved when, Dean snuggled right back up to him, effectively eliminating the tiny gap Sam had created between them. The surprise lasted all of two seconds before a wave of affection washed it away."Guess I'm staying right here then," thought Sam with a dopey smile. Unwilling to move, Sam shifted into a more comfortable position to accommodate both of them. 

Sam wasn't really much of a cuddler but he'd make an exception this time; because it was Dean and he never hesitated to do the same for him growing up.


End file.
